


i hate the way he makes you smile

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Colin tries to be a good bro, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian is a brat, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, aged up damian & colin, dami is a little green-eyed monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Damian is jealous of Tim's friendship with Conner.





	i hate the way he makes you smile

Damian is not insecure. He is not the overbearing boyfriend Colin, the traitor who is supposed to be his friend, insists he acts like. And he most certainly is not the jealous type.

"You're doing it again," Colin says in a teasing tone.

"Doing what," Damian responds distractedly. He feels a flare of annoyance take physical form in the pinch of his face and the scrunch of his brows.

"You're getting jealous."

It's a stab of a statement sharp enough to warrant his gaze. Damian sets his glare on Colin who, unfazed, continues to drink from a coke can. He really doesn't want to have this conversation, especially not now when he is itching to turn around and glare at someone else -

"I'm not jealous."

"Really," Colin smiles in a _You don't even believe that, do you?_ way.

Damian makes his usual - _tt_ \- sound before clenching his fists against the kitchen table. He can hear Tim laughing in the next room, if he looks over to the doorway leading to the other room Damian will be able to see the top of Tim's head and also that loud alien's head too.

"Shut up," Damian snaps eloquently. Only through sheer will and assassin training does he resist stealing a glance.

Tim is **his** boyfriend, **his** beloved.

Damian shouldn't have to share him with anyone, not even Conner Kent.

"They're bestfriends," Colin comments in an amused tone," like you and me. You know there isn't anything else going on."

"I know," he grits.

"You think Tim would cheat on you?"

"Of course not," Damian is quick to defend Tim. He knows Tim isn't a cheater, too kind and empathetic to hurt someone's feelings in such a cowardly way. Damian also knows that Tim is aware of the katanas he keeps and still vaguely threatens people with on occasion.

"Then why have you been glaring at them in the next room for the past thirty minutes."

"You've been counting?"

Colin's smile turns rueful. "You haven't been talking back with me so yes. To pass the time."

Damian snorts, can't help himself any longer as his head swivels toward the sound of a TV and two young men cracking each other up. It gets under his skin, makes him want to march over there and lay claim on his beloved, but Tim won't appreciate that, doesn't like being treated as something Damian owns.

"I hate it," Damian admits because Colin was his first real friend, now bestfriend, someone he trusts with his secrets and truths.

Colin's expression turns sympathetic as he nudges their shoulders together. "They're just hanging out - maybe we can join them? Will that make you feel better?"

Damian takes a moment to contemplate before nodding his agreement. He takes the lead, briskly walking into the other room to see Tim shoving fruitlessly at the half-kryptonian's shoulder with a mirthful smile. It turns something inside of him, something dark and ugly and suspiciously green. Damian clears his throat pointedly, head raised high.

Tim is still smiling when he looks over at him. "Hey."

An awkward moment of silence where Damian can't quite fight off the spite boiling up his throat before Colin does the thing he does best : charming the pants off of people. "Me and Dami wanted to see if you guys wanted to turn this into a four man hang out."

"Sure," Conner answers.

Damian doesn't quite fight off a sneer as he sits on Tim's unoccupied side, close enough to push their thighs together. Tim is giving him that look, the one with the raised eyebrow and a purse of lips, the one that says _Play nice_. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Watching Star Trek," Tim informs him, gesturing vaguely to the TV.

"And arguing over who is the better Captain," Conner adds with a knowing grin.

"Picard," Tim says it matter-of-factly.

"Kirk."

"You're only saying that because he reminds you of your ego."

"He's the coolest guy around and gets laid. What's not to love?"

Tim rolls his eyes, obviously amused and exasperated. Damian can't stop the annoyance he feels at that look being directed at someone else, someone not **him**.

"Trivial," he drawls. Not even bothering to flicker his eyes over to the TV to verify the story. All Damian can gaze at is his beloved, Tim who is beautiful, pretty with wide indigo eyes and pink lips. "You aren't going to subject us to that dreadful magic movie after, are you?"

"The Harry Potter series isn't bad," Tim defends with a huff.

"Harry Potter is the shit," Colin jumps in to agree.

"You would think so, Wilkes. You dragged me to watch that Spiderman movie."

"Hey! You said I could pick and promised not to complain." Colin is pouting dramatically, nudging his shoulder imploringly.

"During the movie. That span of time has long since passed," he reminds with a smirk.

"Spiderman is cool," Conner inserts. Just the sound of his voice is making Damian want to grind his teeth.

"No one asked for your idiotic input, clone."

That earns him a reproaching glare from Tim and another, more subtle, nudge from Colin. Damian scowls, unrepentant. Why should he have to curb his disdain? He is justified, afterall.

"I hear the newest one is going to be awesome," Conner says without missing a beat, obviously ignoring Damian and talking over him to address Colin. And... he is not seething, he is just bored with the conversation and is brooding like his father taught him to.

Tim is looking at him, accessing and Damian looks back, unblinking, almost challenging.

He didn't come out here to give his beloved a hard time. A small part of him feels guilty ( _and no, Todd, he isn't being influenced by magic or some kind of drug compound, he can be... disgustingly human sometimes too_ ) and he wants Tim to have a good time, he really does, but not with Conner. He's selfish, especially with Tim, wants everything, wants all Tim has to give and maybe a part of him should be concerned with how all-consuming he can be (so much like his mother it honestly worries him) yet Tim never says anything, hasn't before now.

Tim is standing up, makes a complicated face that tells Damian in bat-language to follow. "Hang on, we're going to grab drinks before popping in the next season."

"Okay," Colin chirps cheerfully.

Yet Conner, the clone, is sending the two a sly smile like he knows something, angering Damian all the more. He quickly follows Tim out into the kitchen, openly pouting (not pouting!) when they reach the counter.

"Are you going to chide me for my behavior?" Damian huffs.

Tim's eyes go sharp and he's stepping quickly, pushing his boyfriend into the counter, staring up at him with those calculating indigo irises that makes Damian's heart race. He likes this, wants this, Tim's full attention on him, on him all the time. Without thought his hands go to bony hips, fingertips digging in lightly in a solid hold.

"Are you jealous?"

Damian blinks, opens his mouth, closes it again. His mouth twists up, nose scrunching and - well, he doesn't have to admit it out loud when it's clearly written across his face.

There's a smile playing along Tim's lips, makes Damian want to kiss him until those lips are red and bitten. "You are, aren't you?"

A scowl demonstrates his annoyance and frustration. "Must you repeat yourself?"

"You," and Tim's voice is pitched lower, teasing and seductive," were jealous."

The young Wayne sighs deeply, eyes narrowing. "You are enjoying this."

"Maybe a little," Tim admits, presses his body flush to his boyfriend's chest and plants an affectionate kiss on the other's chin. "But you know Kon and I are just friends, right?"

"... yes."

"And I would never cheat on you."

"I know."

"I adore you."

It's their version of I love you, three simple words compacted with so much meaning and emotion. Damian, as always, gets a little flustered, turns into mush. "As I do you."

"Be nicer to Kon, okay?"

Damian snorts, squeezes the hips cradled in his hands. "Impossible."


End file.
